Loud's Got Talent!
My 21st Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. It was Lunchtime at Royal Woods High, Luna and Luan were sitting next to each other, when the intercom system went on and the principal began speaking. -Attention students, next week will be the annual talent show, sign up sheets in the Drama teachers room!-The principal exclaimed from the intercom. The cafeteria is silent. -I almost forgot, the winner will receive a $150 gift certificate to Billy Bonka's Chocolate Castle!-The principal finished. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar. -I heard they'll cover anything in chocolate!-One kid exclaimed. -I heard they sell tubs full of chocolate!-Another yelled. -Huh, $150 of chocolate, who would be so crazy as to give that away?-Luan and Luna's friend Jamie asked. Neither of them replied, all that was going through their mind was the thought of chocolate, scratch that, $150 worth of chocolate. -I got to go guys, see you later.-Jamie said leaving the cafeteria. Later Luna and Luan were in their drama class. They loved drama, they took it every year, they liked being in plays, mostly comedies and musicals, but were cool with everything else. After class Luna walks up to the sign-up sheet and sees Luan already entered. Luna writes her name down and leaves. -Huh, Luan's in the talent show next week.-Luna thought. When Luna makes it home, Luan greets her. -Hey sis!-Luan greeted. -Hey.-Luna said with way less enthusiasm than her sister. -What's wrong?-Luan asked.-I'm practically your best friend, you can tell me anything. -It's about the talent show.-Luna answered.-But it's more about you than me. -What is it, if it's fear of competition, I can't help you there.-Luan commented. -It's just that High school is a way tougher crowd than Middle school.-Luna replied.-Last year there was a comedian who was pelted with tomatoes and booed off stage, and I thought he was hilarious! So I am worrying about you because your jokes... needs improvement, to say the least... -Whoa whoa whoa!-Luan interrupted.-Are you saying you don't think I can win?! -Well not exactly, but in a way...-Luna tried getting out. -Well what makes you so sure you're gonna win?!-Luan asked. -Well, I have won every talent show since I was five, and three talent shows involved me playing music.-Luna replied.-I did some drama performances other times. -Well what if people are tired of the same old thing, I don't think I'd like to hear a stupid 5 minute guitar riff every year for four years straight! -At least I'm good at what I'm doing for the talent show.-Luna argued. -If by good you mean loud, then yes.-Luan yelled. -I could tell a better joke than you any day of the week!-Luna yelled. -And I could play better music than you any day of the week!-Luan yelled. -Talentless Loser!-Luna yelled. -Overconfident Jerk!-Luan yelled. -Oh, and if you think you can beat me in what I'm good at, think again!-They both yelled.-Mark my words Loud, next week I'm going to put on the best act you've ever seen, and you'll just sit there watching me win, and you'll end up begging for my forgiveness, and I'm going to say no, you're not forgiven! Luna and Luan storm out of the room angrily, as the rest of the siblings looked on with concern. Luna approaches Lynn and Lucy. -Hey Luna.-They greeted.-That was a pretty big fight. -I don't want to talk about it.-Luna replied.-But can I bunk with you, I'm not in the mood to be in that room. -Alright.-They answered. Meanwhile Luan asked Lori and Leni. -Fine, you can literally bunk with us.-Lori agreed. -Thanks, I don't even want to stay in the room anymore.-Luan said. That night was not enjoyable for Lori, Leni, Lynn, or Lucy, because Luna and Luan were complaining about each other non stop. -So I give her a piece of advice and tell her to do something other than comedy, and she insults my musical talent!-Luna complained.-It's not my music's fault she can't tell remotely good jokes. -We know Luna!-Lynn and Lucy yelled.-This is the 7th time you told us! -She insults me, and tells me she doesn't believe I can win, so I give her a piece of advice and tell her to shake things up, and she gets all butthurt and starts arguing with me!-Luan complained.-The nerve of that girl! -Luan, I'd rather you be telling jokes than repeat that story one more time!-Lori and Leni complained.-That's how irritating this is getting! -Well I'm just trying to get the point across that she's a!...-Luna and Luan started. The rest is heard in muffles, as Lori, Leni, Lynn, and Lucy cover their ears with pillows in order to get some sleep, but eventually the yelling gets too loud. -...Annoying loser with no talent whatsoever, who thinks she's all that, when she isn't, in fact, she's the exact opposite!-They finished. That morning, the girls leave for school without saying a word to each other, and when they return, find that the rooms they recently moved into no longer had their stuff. -Lori, where's my stuff?!-Luan asked. -Lynn, where's my stuff?!-Luna asked. -In your room, I am not dealing with another night of you complaining!-They answered. -Fine!-The duo angrily yelled. Once in their room, the girls begin practicing for the talent show, and almost immediately afterwards, began dissing the others act. -You call that music?!-Luan asked.-I had a better time listening to Charles sing! -You call that a joke?!-Luna asked.-I laughed more just watching Walt chirp! The week went by slowly for the girls, it may have been because they stopped talking to each other all together, unless it was something negative to say about the other's performance. Finally the time had come for the talent show, and both girls were eager. -Are you ready to lose?!-Luna and Luan asked each other.-I'm not losing, you are! The acts began, there was a ventriloquist, a dancer, and a couple others, when it came time for Luna's act, she carried out a trombone, a saxophone, a keyboard, and a drum set. She began to play a jazz piece titled "Take The A Train", and shocked everyone when she managed to play all 4 instruments at the same time, even doing improv solos on each instrument. At the end of the performance, even Luan couldn't help but applaud the song. -Beat That.-Luna whispered to Luan, who was up next. Luan went on stage and took out a microphone, she began telling stories about her life, if course it was all false, and the story always ended on a hilarious note. She told stories about her first time a the waterpark, when she was left home alone, the first prank she ever pulled, and a bunch of others, the crowd was laughing harder than they ever had before, even Luna couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous stories. -You took my advice.-Luna said surprised.-You didn't tell dumb jokes, you actually used a different form of comedy. -You took mine too.-Luan commented.-You didn't even use your guitar. -Congratulations!-Luna told her sister. -For what?-Luan asked. -For winning!-Luna said. -Please, it's obvious that you won!-Luan commented. -Look sis, I'm sorry I was acting like a real bonehead this week.-Luna apologized.-I know you said you wouldn't, but will you forgive me? -I was the bigger bonehead, you aren't a bad musician, you're a great one!-Luan said.-And I know you said you wouldn't forgive me, but could you reconsider? -Of course sis!-Luna exclaimed. -I forgive you too!-Luan said. The two hug, and we have a happy ending, the girls made up, they had great acts, a perfectly happy ending. Oh wait, the dancer ended up winning. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud